shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yajuu Yajuu no Mi/Eagle Switch Techs
Overview The second ability Rio gained during his childhood when he befriended his adopted mother that helped him control the power to fly. Bird Switch: Eagle (鳥のスイ, Tori no Suitichi: Egurh) is a form where Rio's view of his surroundings becomes sharpened and he is able to see across vast distances and pin point objects and people that ordinary humans could not. Adding on to Rio’s already present instincts, the Eagle switch goes a step beyond and allows Rio to see things that normal people don’t have access too.Along with the heightened vision, the greatest asset that this power has awarded Rio is the ability of taking to the sky and even soaring through the air. Rio uses this form a number of times whenever he needs to reach opponents that are out of his reach and whenever he needs to travel long distances that have obstacles in the way. This form has even given birth to Rio’s current nickname, The Crimson Wing. Techniques Before Timeskip *'Sora' (ワシモード飛行, Sora, literally meaning "The Eagle's Wings"): By focusing his mind to enter the Eagle's mindset, Rio is able to propel his body upwards and give the appearance that he is flying. Similar to the CP9's Geppou technique, Rio constantly needs to keep his hands outwards in the air as if they were wings. This mode provides great mobility and can cover a good distance in a short amount of time. However, the greatest disadvantage is that Rio can only sustain the form for about five minutes before he becomes exhausted due to the stress it puts on his body. *'Bijon '(ビジョン, Bijon, literally meaning "Eagle Vision"): Just as an eagle has the ability to fly, it also reaps the prospects of being able to see across vast distances thanks to its sharp eyes that can spot its prey and swoop down on it. The technique is self activated, with Rio having to say the words before it can affect him. Once it does, Rio's view becomes much more narrower and his pupils change from being rounded to being thin, as an indication that he has taken on the persona of an Eagle. The form itself has many useful functions, the most prominent being able to spot something literally miles away with perfect accuracy and a heightened sense of awareness. Though not many uses in actualy combat, it proves to be a great assest whenever Rio specifically needs to find someone in a large crowd or just needs to scout out an area. Trivia *Originally, the Sora technique was going to allow Rio to stay afloat for however long he needed but he decided that there weren't enough weaknesses to the powers of this fruit and ony allowed it to be used for a maximum of five minutes. *The Eagle Switch is Rio's most preferred switch since it allows him to soar into the sky and feel like he could even touch the sky, one of his dreams. *Whenever Rio takes on this form, he becomes gentler and speaks in a respectful and dignified manner towards his peers. He even takes on his adopted mother's personality quirks and her signature laugh, Sharararara. Site Navigation